Emeralds and Rubies
by tenkage onna
Summary: A puppet, seemingly abandoned, catches young Tear's attention, and sets off a chain of events that will truly test them both. A puppet and its unwilling master, against a mad puppeteer. or so it seems.
1. Chapter 1

very disturbingly enough...i dreamed this O.o cept for some parts, but eh.

warnings- AU, OOC, violence, odd version of Pinocchio.

reasons- cause it sounded super cool.

rating- T

pairings- same as in the game...in otherwords i have no clue.

summary- A puppet, seemingly abandoned, catches young Tear's attention, and sets off a chain of events that will truly test

them both. a puppet and its unwilling master, against a mad puppeteer. or so it seems.

disclaimer- i own nothing ne, NOTHING but the idea for this fanfic. so dont sue.

O.O yes...read on, you'll like this XDD

It was sunny and warm in the mountain where flowers of startling white and pink grew. The petals of the flowers danced in the setting sunlight, painted red, the grass swayed in a peaceful tempo with the wind. Green fireflies danced in the air, while crickets hummed and sang quietly.

Amidst all the peaceful and quiet sounds of oncoming night, was the sound of crying and of heavy footsteps hitting the grass covered earth, crushing the green plants. Out from the depths of trees came a man in a dark coat and hat, and in his hand a puppet glinted bright green in the dying sunlight. The puppet struggled in the man's grasp, as if alive, and cried out for the man to stop, to take him back.

The did no such thing, simply walked up to a large rock, and set him down on it, taking out a small knife and bringing it to the glowing green emeralds on the puppets feet, slipping it under, and with a cry from the puppet, sliced it off. The puppet gasped and reached for his now unmoving foot, trying to move it, anything. While he did this, the dark man did the same thing to the other foot. Now both feet were unmoving and dead. A heavy wooden weight to a world that wanted him dead.

As he clipped off the jewels, two on his hands and a ruby on his neck, the man collected them and slipped them into a small bag. Just before he clipped the ruby, the puppet shrieked and told him to stop, that he didnt do anything wrong, that he had no right to take his jewels from him. The man paid him no heed, simply slicing off the ruby and putting it in the bag with the rest. Quiet reigned as the puppet ceased its yelling, as it couldn't yell any more. With graceful movements, the man tied the bag to the dead puppet's wrist and turned and left.

Even as the shrieking and hate and sorrow and regret of the puppet and its master had went on, the fireflies still buzzed around quietly, the flowers and the moon going on without their noticing. A soft wind blew the petals of a pink flower away into the mountains.

(chapter 1: ruby)

Quick and light footsteps padded down the dirt road, effortlessly avoiding rocks and snakes. A young girl, with long brown hair walked quickly, towards the river that ran down the lands of Tattaroo valley. Stopping at the bank, she sat down to catch her breath.

She was a girl named Tear, Tear Grants, who worked as a bar host in a nearby village. But lately, things seemed to be going out of control. Her mother had just passed away a few months ago, and her father left to another village to find a better job. Not even a two months after their mother died, her brother Van had dissapeared and hadn't come back. He said that he'd be in Tattaroo valley for some time, but Tear wasn't sure how long "some time" was.

Her job had become difficult without anyone to come home to to ease her worries for the past two and a half months, and her manager had told her to either shape up or ship out. So, she decided to ship out, as nothing would be accomplished if she kept this up. Tattaroo valley was not only soothingly peaceful, but where her brother had told her he would be if she needed him. And she needed to know he was okay before she could go back home and attempt her other five jobs. It was difficult living in a huge house with servants galore, but no money to pay them. Though they stayed, simply because they liked her, but she felt guilty that she couldn't pay them the three hundred gald she promised.

With a sigh, she figured that she might as well go and collect flowers for the flower shop she ran while looking for Van. Standing up, she sighed and brushed back a lock of hair, watching the river gurgle. The flowers were up on a higher level, where monsters lived. If nothing else, she could get five jobs done at once. She ran a flower shop, worked in a meat shop, sold and bought items worth trading, made puppets, and worked in a bar. So she needed to come here at least twice every two weeks. She knew this place well.

She just didnt know where Van was.

Turning around, Tear began her trek towards the flowers, climbing the path carefully and slowly. Once, when she was little, Tear had ran up this path and tripped. The fall was long and harsh, resulting in five broken bones. Ever since then, she never ran up or down this again.

Six boar monsters and five bird creatures later found Tear gazing at a field of withered and open flowers. The pink blossoms bloomed all twenty four hours, but the white ones(the ones she loved most) bloomed only at night, so she made sure to come late so the meat she had gotten wouldn't spoil. The first of the white blossoms would open any moment now. Tear smiled at the familiar sight, sitting down. the dying sunlight hit the flowers just right, she thought.

Once the sun was down and the moon shined, Tear went about her task of cutting white and pink flowers with a small knife. She had five bundles so far, and was going to leave when this one was finished. It was as she was standing that she noticed something. On a nearby rock, in what looked silk clothing, lay a doll. Blinking, Tear stood and walked over carefully. Upon closer inspection, she found it wasn't a doll, rather it was a string less puppet. With her brother's mark on it. Gasping, she picked it up, almost breaking its wrist off.

It was finely crafted, with a pale ivory body wrapped in a tight yet loose silk shirt and black jean-like pants and shoes. Its eyes were an eery emerald that was shielded by soft and long red hair. Though the fact that it was REAL hair, silky yet human, startled her. Lifting it up to her eyes, she blinked once more. Her brother had made this, she was sure of it. That meant he had been here before. Sighing, Tear hugged it slightly to her chest before setting the doll back down gently.

She needed to get home now, and she had too much to carry. So she had to leave the puppet here for now. She'd come back after work the next day, and hope this was still there.

...it gets better i swear!!!! ugh...gotta write this down and the resta my stuff down so i dont forget it. lukes a puppet in this O.o though you dont find out til later...but he's a special puppet! so ha! XDDDD erm, this'll be a five shot ne. that means this will be done it five chapters, and no more than five. its not long enough to be anymore than five. not even sure if its long enough for FIVE!!!!! zomg XDDD

well, my first tales of the abyss fanfic, so be merciful you heartless people XDD joking. review if you have time!


	2. Chapter 2

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand chapter two!!! voila!

warnings- same as before, cept puppet abuse, chucky like moments(you'll see...) and gore.

my comments- this was all in my dream, so i give credit all to whoever controls my mind(who i believe are penguins...). i also own nothing but the plot ne. and i may suddenly drop this so be ready for that ne. oh, and luke(being a puppet in this O.o) is only the size of your typical barbie doll ne. just thought i'd tell ya.

onward!!!!!!

(Chapter 2: emeralds)

After returning with the Puppet, Tear decided that maybe it was worth going back for the doll. It had such pretty emerald marble eyes, and it wasn't to creepy. Normally dolls with glass eyes scared her, and they were very popular sadly for her, but this one didnt really disturb her. That was something she found amazing. Van had always made fun of her fear of glass eyed dolls when they were younger, so she was glad she could prove she wasn't for once.

First things first she thought. The doll, as beautiful as it was, a mess. Its long crimson hair was filthy with grime, and the clothing could use a nice cleaning. It's wrist was ready to snap off as well, and one eyelid was almost permanently closed over a bright green eye. All in all, a mess. Savable thankfully though. Gai would have his hands full though.

Tear had recently stopped her Puppet repairing and creation in favor to pay for her home. So now, she usually left any and all Puppet work to her ever so faithful(yet slightly nerdy...) servant Gai. The man could turn a chunk of wood into a damned dress with frills, thats just how good he was. It was ever so useful when something like this came up.

It was late when she had come back, so Tear simply dropped the puppet off with Gai and went to bed. Tear was more than happy to fall asleep on a mattress, and not the cold and hard ground like she had for quite some time. The fluffy pillow beneath her head aided greatly in the act of sleeping as well she noted dimly.

_"No no no! Your supposed to put in the screws this way!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Honestly... To think moms leaving the shop to YOU. You cant even make a Puppet right!"_

_"I-I'm sorry Oniichan..."_

_"Don't be. Just put this screw in here. There, now you can finish the leg."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_He reached over and patted her back gently, more to annoy her than to encourage her. When he didnt stop patting she became annoyed, and even when she shouted to stop at him, the patting continued..._

Groaning and shifting in her sleep, Tear rolled over and opened her eyes blearily. She saw two large glass jade eyes. Darting back with a small gasp, Tear sat up quickly. The Puppet she had given to Gai to fix, was now sitting in front of her on his(it's) knees, watching her with a blank frown with his hand poised to poke her again. What was he doing here? she thought frantically. The small amount of moonlight glinted off of smooth perfect wooden skin, and inhumanly green eyes and red hair, for a moment, stealing her breath away.

Gai had done a good job on restoring him...

But, how was he moving? His eyes and hair weren't the only thing gleaming emerald and crimson. The jewels were in their slots, gleaming in the light. He had his jewels. Gai must not have taken them out.

" 'Bout time you woke up..." The puppet spoke quietly.

Tear frowned, "What do you want? How'd you get in here?"

The doll shrugged, his joints clicking against wooden arms and shoulders. "The door was open."

"...Who put those jewels in you?"

Raising a hand to gently brush against his wooden bottom lip, the doll frowned, as if in thought. But dolls couldn't think Tear inwardly protested. "Someone named Gai... He was blond, and talked alot."

Damn him...

"He was real nice, talked bunches, even asked me my name! Though no ones as nice as Master Van." The redheaded Puppet rambled, grinning when he mentioned Van.

Van. This meant he had been in Tataroo valley! Tear would have cheered, but it still got her nowhere in the search for her missing brother. Sighing, the brunette wiped away a strand of stray hair. Looking down at the now hazy eyed(how could that be?) Puppet, the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Come to think of it, where IS Master Van? I cant remember..." He muttered, pouting childishly, crossing his arms and sitting back.

Tear raised an eyebrow, unsure of weather the Puppet knew he couldn't truly think or remember things. Van must have did something to his Heart Jewel. Thats all she could come up with. The red haired puppet scowled when she didnt cease her gawking, leaning forward and resting his hands on his jean covered wooden crossed knees, arms bent at the elbow and jutted out awkwardly.

"Quit staring you hag." He said rudely, clearly annoyed.

The brunette snapped from her musings and glared darkly, "What did you call me?" She asked slowly, giving the doll a chance to take back his insult and keep from being turned to splinters.

He smirked slightly, his wooden lips bending, making Tear blink owlishly. "Hag. I called you a hag."

Pointing at the Puppet, Tear whispered, "Y-Your lips! They moved!! How did they do that?"

An annoyed huff escaped the male doll, blowing a chunk of glossy crimson hair up a bit. Air just came from him. His lips were bent like a child's when they act as to kiss. His jaw didnt hang down then clamp up like a puppet's Tear noted, disturbed.

"Your not exactly bright are ya?" He muttered.

Once those words left his mouth, a hand closed around his wooden body, making his joints clink together and the wood slap against wood with a clack. Tear lifted him up to her eyes, examining his jaw, and his oddly human eyes.

"O-Oi! Hag! Let me go!!!" He squawked, kicking his legs out quickly and hard, almost catching the underside of her arm.

"Not a verse on you... Your jewels aren't even sticking out! How did Van manage something like this?" The brunette girl murmured in disbelief, turning the doll upside down, sideways, right and left.

He was beginning to feel sick, when Tear set him down, cupping her chin and frowning. The redhead glared as darkly as possible and holding his dizzy and disoriented head, fingers clicking against his head through his thick human hair. Human hair. and such beautiful hair none the less. It didnt even look like it had been cut. Something urked her about that, maybe it was the fact it didnt even look dirty, despite how messy his clothing had been, perhaps it was that it was so _real_ looking. Tear observed the way it flowed through the wooden fingers, which looked like real skin, like a waterfall, gentle yet harsh.

"Stop staring dammit!!!" The doll yelled.

"What are you...?" She murmured, awe struck.

"I dunno. Master Van says I'm Luke. That what you meant?"

Van had even named the thing? Why had he done that if he was just going to leave him behind? Frowning, Tear blinked slowly.

"Luke, huh?"

gasp!!!!!!!!! erm, nothing bad or freaky yet, so no worries ne. oooh, luke-puppet is realistic D wee. theres a reason he's that realistic. and yes, its real hair. scarey huh?

oi: hey!!

onii-chan: big brother in this case.


	3. Chapter 3

gasp!!!! i'm back X3 i think i'll make this like kumo, in small chapters instead of just five ne. sound okay? hope so, cause i have so many other stories to work on, i dont have time for giant chapter books right now... sucks. so, please deal with that if you will, its not outa laziness, its cause i have like... seven other unfinished stories that i havent even neared completing. only kumo and to eat another are near their endings. so yeah. plus, i do hava life, however small it may be. so i gotta lot to do daily, and writers block and attempting to think up what happens next.

so sorry bout that ne.

aaand, heres a bit on the current AU in my story. everything is the same, but its different as well ne. we'll start with the puppets so you can get that, then the world in this. one step ata time ne?

puppets:

generaly, puppets in this, are just like ones in our world. however, they can be brought to a false life with special jewels. you need four emeralds to make their limbs work(the strength in each limb depends on the jewel placed on them) and one ruby to bring them to life. without the ruby, they cannot even move, regaurdless of weather or not a emerald is equiped to them. so, for example: luke could have just the ruby and be "alive". but he cannot have just the emeralds and not the ruby. make sense?

thats the jewels.

now, to equip those jewels, you need to have puppets with slots fit to hold the jewels, sorta like a fon slot i guess. the jewel slots are located on each finger pad, the sole of the foot, and at the base of the neck. the ruby is known as a heart jewel for this reason, as its almost directly over where a heart would be, and because it gives the puppet life. however, the jewels do not grant any sort of real life. what you get will be a zombie like minion to serve as long as it is you who puts in that jewel.

any questions?

anyways, on we go. hope i didnt confuse you to much.

(an hour before)

It was dimly lit in the workshop, illuminating a blond who hunched over a limb, a screw driver and several other tools around him. Gai had been at this for almost three hours, but he had fixed three out of four limbs so far, even getting around to re knitting the jean-like material of the puppet's clothing, and getting a maid to wash it's hair for him while he worked. He hadn't left the room for almost three hours, but he was proud of his work. Tear had told him that this was one of Van's puppets, and that was enough to inspire him to fix it.

But the actual puppet seemed to be a mystery to him, to be honest. Even as Gai repaired a foot and a wrist, he found no jewel slots, instead, he had found deep holes with latches over them. Inside the bag full of jewels, the blond had found thick plastic covers that covered these holes, and he was amazed. Van may have made a way to completely guard the jewels from ever being needed to be replaced. It was every puppet master's dream to create a method such as this, a way to keep the rare emeralds and heart rubies from wearing down and being smashed after a while. It was amazing, that the plastic slipped perfectly smoothly over the holes, as if it wasn't even there.

Certainly something no one had been able to do as of yet. Plastic itself was a relatively new material, and many found it difficult to work with. It didnt shatter like glass, but it bent either to easily or not easily enough. It was hard to make anything like plastic smooth like glass, without anything amiss. It greatly intrigued Gai.

The maid had finished washing and brushing out the now soft and damp crimson hair that had previously been so dirty it looked more brown than red. It splayed out on a towel, drying out and carefully being tended to to make it glossy as it should have been when it wasn't dirty. The puppet's head had been removed to allow washing, but Gai made sure it was encased it cloth up to the strands of blondish roots. Wood was easily destroyed if exposed to water when it was as vulnerable as it was now.

No gloss, no smooth surfaces, the head didnt need any more damage.

Once the body had been reassembled, Gai focused on putting the head back on (he had finished fixing it after it was washed) the neck. It fit snugly. With a few screws and a twist, the head sat on like a real one should. The puppet was clothed, fixed, and ready to have it's jewels put back it. The four emeralds fit snugly in the holes, and the plastic fit tightly in, holding the gems in place and guarding them. The ruby, he examined, fit in slightly differently.

After turning it sideways and then pushing the plastic slide over it, Gai sat back and waited for the doll to come to life. Its dull glass eyes suddenly lit up, inhuman, yet human. They glowed like they were real, and the wood took on a slightly more peach color. Blinking, the puppet shook his head gently, careful not to fall over before lifting a hand to his head and rubbing it gently.

"Ow... that hurt." He murmured, emotion filling his voice.

The blond man blinked, surprised at how the doll spoke on its own and without a command. Whats more, was that its voice didnt hold the empty tone it should. Interesting. As the puppet stood up, he wobbled precariously, swaying as if his joints were loose. When it seemed like the doll would fall over, Gai extended a hand and caught him as he toppled. The redheaded doll blinked, glancing at the warm hand that cradled his torso and the back of his legs curiously. He hadn't noticed Gai until now.

"Woah there, careful! I spent forever fixing you, dont go falling over like that." Gai admonished gently.

Pushing away from the hand, the puppet wobbled slightly before standing straight on his shoed feet, glaring slightly at the blond. Who the hell was he to tell him what to do? Crossing his arms, the redhead sniffed, nose in the air.

"Don't tell me what to do." He replied with a immature pout.

Gai blinked and then smiled. "Ah, sorry. My bad."

A look of surprise crossed the doll's face as he looked up at the blond man who sat in a chair just a foot or so away from him. Letting his pout subside, the doll smiled ever so slightly at the friendly apology. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

"Its fine. So... where am I and who are you? Wheres Master Van?" The doll asked, not wanting to be friendly with some stranger.

Gai frowned slightly, "Your in my work shop, my name is Gai, and I dont know where Van is. And you?"

The puppet raised an eyebrow, "What about me?" He asked rudely.

"Do you have a name?"

The question was innocent enough, but he knew from the few people outside of Van he had met that it was also a dangerous question. Who knew who this "Gai" was, or what this "workshop" truly was? He was wary, but then again, he didnt sense anything sinister behind the man's friendliness. The only thing he seemed to be, was curious about him. After all, he had been made special by Van, his master, so it shouldn't be too surprising.

"Luke. Master Van calls me Luke." Luke muttered.

"Thats a nice name. Hardly ever hear that one anymore." Gai responded, a hand cupping his chin thoughtfully as he scanned the redhead over.

Indeed, names like that weren't used much anymore. He hadn't heard a name like that since his next door neighbor, Florian, had died of illness. It just wasn't popular to name children in old world languages anymore. Gai smiled slightly, remembering his other neighbor, a dear friend of his that had gone missing one day about seven or eight years ago. Hadn't his name been Luke as well?

Luke now was wandering aimlessly around the table, avoiding knives and scissors and making his way to a bundle of cloth that had been used to fix his coat. He smiled slightly, feeling the silk under his fingers though he shouldn't. He may not have been a genius, but he knew that puppets, or anything that lacked life for that matter, shouldn't be able to feel things. He shouldn't be able to feel a tingle go through him when he touched blanket, or move as he did. Van had told him that the moment he was born.

_"Your not like ordinary puppets. You can feel, you are alive. You are unique."_

Unique. Thats what he was. He could think and remember things, he was stringless, so to say, and independent of humans to control him. He needed no one. Catching Gai's eyes on him still, Luke huffed in annoyance and glared, his green orb-like eyes flashing as the light crossed them.

"Quit staring." He ground out.

Gai snapped from his trance and laughed quietly, apologetically almost. "Ah, sorry. I've never seen such a human puppet before is all. Its startling to see wood bend like that."

Luke let his glare fall away and stared through half lidded eyes dully at the man. "Yeah. Master Van says its because I'm unique." He said the word unique as if it was a magic word.

"Its those jewels right? I've never seen emeralds and Heart Jewels such as your own. Van must have worked quite hard on you."

"I guess..."

Gai smiled, liking the puppet already. He was so human and interesting, Gai couldn't help but enjoy his company.

(two days later)

The sun poured through the glass window, a bright blanket of gold that spread like an ocean over the bed. The sheets were warm yet cool, perfect during spring, and her pillow was just fluffy enough that she didnt want to get back up. Everything was peaceful. It was too peaceful.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shooting up in bed, Tear's eyes were wide open as a blue fur ball charged through her door, a blur of red clinging to it tightly. The blue ball was up in her lap in no time, and was revealed as a cheagle. On it's back, was Luke, clinging to the thin fur stubbornly. The animal whimpered, and attempted to make the puppet release his fur. It was beginning to smart. Luke let go slowly, eyes spinning as he fell and let out a dizzy groan. Tear sighed, running her hand gently over the blue fur to smooth it out.

Every morning, Luke did SOMETHING to utterly ruin her sleep and thus, her early morning moods. It hadn't been forty eight hours, and Tear already despised the doll. In the two days she had known him (not counting last chapter) he had explored the ventilation systems, raided her clothing draws for something to do while she slept(thus making an embarrassing mess of her room and making her invent a new shade of red when he asked what her bra was) and now, he seemed to be attempting rodeos on her pet cheagle. She was going to kill him. She would have shredded him the moment he touched her clothing, but Gai would be in tears for days if she ruined his hard work.

In short, Tear hated Luke. He was more a nuisance than the servant he should be. The redheaded puppet sat up, rubbing his slightly loose neck joints and stood up on the soft and squishy blankets.

"Ah, sorry Mieu! Didn't mean to hurt your fur..." He said quickly, then slowed when he noticed Tear's murderous look.

Backing away slowly, Luke smiled nervously. "Erm... I think Gai just called me! Bai!!" He said before running off.

Sighing, tear pushed the blankets from herself and slowly got out of bed. It was no wonder Van had abandoned Luke, he was so annoying.

dum dumm dummm!!!!!!! chapter three finished ne bashing of teh luke i guess (winces) poor guy. well, not really, but eh.


End file.
